onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsu
| affiliation = Noko\Drim (former) | occupation = | jva = Keiichi Sonobe | Funi eva = Cris George }} Tatsu is an anime-only character, and the main antagonist of the Ocean's Dream Arc. Appearance He is a sea horse with a bright orange body with red stars all over him, he also has round blue eyes. When hypnotizing someone, his eyes glow red. After using his Last Resort technique, he is much larger and round, being filled with his targets memories. Personality He is upbeat about his dream to become a Sennenryu. He is very selfish and insane, thinking that being big and floating would make him a dragon. Relationships In the anime, Tatsu is shown to be alive, and not a sea horse shaped horn used by Noko\Drim. Drim In the anime, Tatsu controlled Drim into helping him gather memories. When Noko broke free from the hypnotic grasp he did not seem to retain any memory of Tatsu. Straw Hat Pirates Tatsu absorbed each of the Straw Hat Pirates memories and came close to his dream of being a Sennenryuu.. Abilities and Powers In the game, The horn is capable of producing fire, lightning, smoke, venom gas, and wind. In the anime, Tatsu has the ability to put people to sleep, absorb dreams and memories, and to take control of other people. However it is shown that if he is hit the memories will start spilling out of his body and back into those that they belonged. *'Stealing sleeping peoples dreams': Tatsu is played by Drim which allows him to steal the memories of those sleeping within earshot of the sound. When played Tatsu would make a low, mournful sound. Those with their memories stolen would be able to partially remember the sound and the person who played Tatsu. *'Hypnosis': Tatsu looks into his target eyes, hypnotizing them to follow his orders. It was used to control both Zoro and Drim. Those affected by the hypnosis may not be able to recall what has happened as shown by Drim when he broke free from the spell. *'Spectral Images': Tatsu exhales a purple smoke cloud and creates illusions of people from his target's past. He used this on the Straw Hat Pirates by showing them their loved ones (Shanks, Ace, Kaya, Bell-mère, Zeff, Hiriluk, and Kuina) and past enemies (Kuro, Krieg, Arlong, Wapol, Crocodile, and Enel). It was used to distruct the Straw Hats before tatsu used his Last Resort. *'Last Resort': Tatsu emits a blue-white wave which paralyze his targets, and takes their memories. Unlike his other memory steeling technique, this takes every memory that those caught have. *'Transforming': Using the stolen memories Tatsu inflate himself, and is able to float away. In this form he claimed he was a dragon. History Past At a certain point in time, Tatsu witnessed a flock of Sennenryu, and became obsessed with becoming a dragon as well. At some point, he hypnotized a local boy named Drim, and begin to repeatedly steal the islanders memories. Ocean's Dream Arc As the Straw Hat Pirates docked near an island for the night, Tatsu targeted them and with the Drim's help, stole most of the crew memories, except for Nico Robin, who was awake. After Nami ran away from those she now consider strangers, Tatsu used Drim to manipulated her into staying on the island. Later that night, the pair went back to the Going Merry to try and take the crew remaining memories, but were stopped when Robin woke them up, and Luffy attacked Tatsu, regaining his memories before, before Tatsu and Drim escaped. With the knowledge of how to retrieve their memories, the crew disembark on the island searching for Drim, whom they believe is responsible. In town, they found Nami, and made her go with them to retrieve their memories. Meanwhile, Tatsu and Drim located Zoro, and hypnotized him into going after Luffy's head. At the forest, Robin discover a stone passage and deduct who the real culprit behind the memory theft is and lead the group toward a temple in the woods. En route, they encountered Zoro, who attacked Luffy and the two fought while the rest proceed, with tatsu and Drim following. After reaching the temple ruins, Tatsu and Drim tried to hypnotyze Nami and Usopp, but they were saved by Robin who cover their eyes, while Sanji dashed forward, and following Robin's instructions, kicked Tatsu out of Drim's hands, breaking the later Hypnosis, and sending the boy running. With the real villain revealed, Chopper translated Tatsu for the rest of the group, and Sanji continuously kicked him until all of his friends memories were back, sending him into the temple's pond. Tatsu then threatened them with his final attack as Zoro stepped out of the woods. As Tatsu planned for Zoro to keep the Straw Hats busy, the later regained his memory just in time, and begin chasing the seahorse. By the time Zoro cought up, Tatsu has already prepare his next move, and released a gas that brought back images of the crew loved ones, and their worst enemies, distracting them before he used his Last Resort, and wipe all of their memories, and began to float away. Amazed by the creature, Luffy sprang to catch him, and in doing so released his memories again, and was able to deliver a blow to Tatsu that released all of the stolen memories, and send Tatsu flying away. Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *Dragon Dream! *Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams Trivia *His name comes from Tatsu-no-Otoshigo, sometimes shorten as Tatsu-no-ko, the Japanese word for sea horse. Noko also shares the same name origin. *His ability is very similar to the Nemu Nemu no Mi, although since he was seen swimming, is proof is a unique power of either Tatsu or his species. References Site Navigation ru:Тацу ca:Tatsu Category:Non-Canon Paradise Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Ocean's Dream! Characters Category:Non-Canon Hypnotists